Inspiration
by LunaAna
Summary: Un événement dans Kaikan Phrase, plutôt au début de la série. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'intégrer dans l'histoire. Brrref, je vois pas quoi dire sans spoiler, donc bonne lecture !


[c=#ffbb00]Les personnages de l'histoire qui suit ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont Mayu Shinjo, mangaka. mon crit est librement inspir du manga Kaikan Phrase, mais ne s'ins re pas dans l'intrigue de ce manga et en d vit l g rement si ce n'est beaucoup.[/c]

Elle se r veilla seule, comme d habitude. Pourtant, elle donnerait n importe quoi pour pouvoir se r veiller aupr s de [g]LUI[/g].  
Il fallait qu elle prenne une douche. Peut- tre que cela lui claircirait les id es. Elle essaya de se raisonner. Apr s tout, elle avait d j beaucoup de chance de pouvoir le voir aussi souvent. Etre la paroli re de Lucifer lui donnait l avantage de pouvoir fr quenter les membres du groupe souvent. Assez pour que leurs nombreuses fans lui en veulent norm ment. Ce qui ne pouvait malgr tout pas la faire renoncer. Elle voulait tellement passer du temps avec lui Sentir son odeur Le toucher Rien que le voir Vite, une douche. Elle se faisait l impression d tre une drogu e. Une drogu e en manque. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se rafra chir les id es. Elle se d shabilla et se glissa dans la douche. L eau chaude lui faisait en g n ral beaucoup de bien.  
Elle sortit de la douche au moins trente minutes plus tard. Mais cela n'avait manifestement pas eu l effet escompt . Elle pensait tellement lui qu elle n tait absolument pas consciente du monde autour d elle. C'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas imm diatement les changements. Elle finit tout de m me par se douter de quelque chose.  
Elle compris ce qui clochait : d abord l odeur. Une odeur tellement sp cifique qu elle s tonna de ne pas l avoir identifi e avant. Une odeur qui ne pouvait que [g]LUI[/g] appartenir. Mais ce n tait pas possible Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours Elle devait tre en train de r ver. Elle le rejoignait tellement souvent en r ve qu'elle doutait de pouvoir faire la diff rence. Elle prenait ses d sirs pour des r alit s, forc ment. Ce n tait pas possible autrement. Il ne pouvait pas tre l ! Que ferait-il ici ? Et encore plus, dans la salle de bains ?  
Puis elle le vit. Appuy contre le chambranle de la porte, toujours aussi beau, aussi attirant, aussi d sirable. Et elle toujours aussi amoureuse...  
Son premier r flexe fut donc de le d vorer des yeux. Comme elle ne pouvait en g n ral pas s'en emp cher.  
Son deuxi me geste fut de tendre la main vers la serviette la plus proche pour s en couvrir. Mais il fut plus rapide qu elle.

Il se r veilla seul, comme d habitude. Enfin, comme son habitude depuis quelque temps. Avant, il se r veillait souvent aupr s des plus belles actrices ou riches h riti res du Japon. Mais plus depuis sa rencontre avec Aine.  
Il ne pouvait plus penser qu elle. Il ne r vait plus que d elle. Et s'il n'avait toujours pas franchi le pas avec elle, ce n' tait que pour une seule raison. Une seule chose l emp chait de lui faire l amour, de dormir avec elle, de se r veiller c t d elle... Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Et surtout, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu il l aimait vraiment, qu avec elle c tait diff rent. Diff rent de ses histoires pr c dentes. Diff rents de toutes les fois o faire l'amour avec une femme n'avait t qu'un moyen lui permettant de combler un vide en lui, de satisfaire un besoin.  
Il [g]DEVAIT[/g] la voir. Imm diatement. Il n en pouvait plus. Il voulait la voir, la sentir, la toucher...  
Il partit donc pour son appartement, malgr l heure matinale. Ou plut t, l appartement qu il lui pr tait.  
Il ouvrit doucement la porte avec sa cl , ne voulant pas la r veiller. Il voulut aller la voir dormir, quand il se souvint qu'il ne s' tait pas laver avant de venir. Il n'avait pas r fl chi, seulement pouss par un d sir insatiable de la voir. Il n'avait fait que mettre quelques v tements. Il d cida alors d'aller se laver.  
Il tait tellement perdu dans ses pens es qu il n entendit pas la douche qui fonctionnait avant d tre entr dans la salle de bain. Il tomba en arr t en devinant le corps d'Aine sous le jet d eau. Elle tait r ellement splendide. Mais n en tait pas du tout consciente.  
P trifi , il resta l , la contempler, appuy contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle tait tellement ailleurs qu elle ne le remarqua pas avant d tre sortie de la douche.  
Leurs regards se rencontr rent. Il put voir son visage changer d'expression rapidement, mesure que la r alit de leur situation se frayait un chemin en elle.  
Tout d abord il y eut la surprise, puis le bonheur, et enfin la g ne.  
Il vit sa bien-aim e tendre la main vers la serviette la plus proche. Instinctivement, il s approcha et lui attrapa le poignet.  
Il ne voulait pas qu elle se couvre. Surtout pas. M me s'il se refusait le plaisir de partager son lit, il d sirait tout conna tre d elle. Y compris de son corps.  
C'est pourquoi il attendit comme cela, la tenant par le poignet, jusqu ce qu elle daigne le regarder dans les yeux. Aine tait rouge d embarras, lui toujours gal lui-m me, du moins ext rieurement. Il tait en fait assez secou d tre aussi pr s de son corps nu, et d sol d' tre la cause de sa d tresse. Mais il resta ferme : il ne voulait surtout pas montrer son agitation int rieure Aine.  
Ils taient tr s proches. Tellement qu ils auraient pu s embrasser sans probl mes. Il finit par lui chuchoter, la regardant toujours dans les yeux :  
- Ne te cache pas de moi.  
-Sakuya Il l emp cha de continuer.  
Alors qu il l immobilisait en retenant ses poignets de sa main gauche, il l embrassa, la retenant contre lui de son autre main.  
Ils avaient l impression que le temps ralentissait, que leurs sensations taient d cupl es.  
Aine sentait chacune des infimes pressions du corps de Sakuya contre le sien. Le bout de sa langue et de ses doigts tra aient sur sa peau des lignes de feu.  
Il caressa lentement la douce peau d Aine, se demandant s'il devait s'arr ter l . Mais il ne pouvait se contenter de cela. Il avait besoin de plus. Il en voulait plus.  
Lib rant leurs bouches, il fit glisser sa langue le long de sa m choire, d posa un baiser sur son menton. Puis il continua sa d licate descente, ses doigts caressant toujours sa peau d licieusement satin e. Il sentit le pouls d Aine s acc l rer alors que sa langue suivait le dessin de sa gorge. Le souffle court de son aim e d rangeait ses cheveux, le chatouillant.  
Sakuya fit descendre sa langue encore plus bas, vers ses seins, savourant chaque pouce de peau rencontr . Arriv en haut du sein d'Aine, Sakuya ne put r sister. Et de toutes fa ons, il ne voulait m me pas essayer de r sister.  
Sentant qu elle n tait plus en tat de faire quoi que ce soit d elle-m me, il rel cha ses poignets pour la serrer plus fort contre lui.  
Il voulait conna tre le go t de sa peau. Elle devait tre d licieuse. Ce qu il en connaissait d j le lui chuchotait. Mais il voulait savoir, il voulait v rifier. Il voulait go ter cette peau si prometteuse. Il le fit.  
Il accentua la pression de ses l vres, la faisant hoqueter de surprise. Et de plaisir ? Il la sentit s affaisser dans ses bras. Elle l entoura de ses bras pour ne pas tomber. Se faisant, elle tait encore plus press e contre lui.  
Quand il s carta l g rement d elle, Aine crut qu il allait la lib rer. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il se contenta de faire glisser sa bouche vers la petite boule de chair plus bas, qui ne semblait attendre que sa venue.  
Il l embrassa d licatement avant de le mordiller et de le sucer comme s il voulait y boire. Aine poussa un petit g missement. Cela lui plaisait ? Dans ce cas Il s loigna juste assez pour le titiller de sa langue. Un autre g missement chappa sa future partenaire.  
Satisfait, il refit le chemin inverse de sa langue, effleurant au passage le su on qu'il venait de lui faire. Arrivant sa bouche, il l embrassa.  
Cette fois, elle l embrassa en retour, et comme il faisait mine de se reculer, elle le serra plus fort et se fit plus pressante.  
Il tait s r que s il continuait, il ne s arr terait pas. Elle perdrait sa virginit dans la minute. Et il ne voulait pas. Pas encore. C tait trop t t.  
Elle n avait pas beaucoup de force. Il se lib ra, la l cha et se recula pour la contempler. Pantelante, elle tentait visiblement de reprendre ses esprits. Il tait heureux. Elle tait lui, la marque en haut de son sein le proclamait.  
Il se sentait mieux, lib r . Tel tait le pouvoir d Aine sur lui. Quand leurs regards se crois rent, il le captura et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il sortit, la laissant reprendre ses esprits.  
Une m lodie lui trottait dans la t te. Il devrait l crire avant de l oublier. Il la montrerait aux autres membres de Lucifer. Il tait persuad qu Aine aurait l inspiration suffisante pour crire les paroles rapidement

[align=center][g]FIN[/g] de ce que j'ai crit : vous d'imaginer la suite.  
Et vous pouvez toujours lire le manga ou regarder l'anime.[/align]

[c=#0077ff]Je pense que la chanson [s]Untouched[/s] de [i]The Veronicas[/i] correspond bien cette histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous avez d'autres propositions, n'h sitez pas.[/c]  
[a=.com/track/904320][/a] 


End file.
